


Letters for Levi

by eyecandychan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren - Freeform, Letters, Levi - Freeform, M/M, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyecandychan/pseuds/eyecandychan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the very last expedition against the remaining titans, Levi fell into a coma. Eren was badly injured. He stayed strong for his beloved and wrote love letters for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters for Levi

**Day 1**

“Heichou, humanity has finally regained its freedom. Thank you for your hard work. We’re all worried now about you. Its been a while since we saw that grumpy face of yours. And yes, I’ve started keeping this journal, so that when you wake up, I’ll read this out loud to you. So that you’ll know how I longed for you.”

 

**Day 2**

“Jean and Hanji~san visited you today. The horse-face idiot kept on bragging how beautiful the outside world is. He talked about the sunset that was in a different color and how that huge mass of water, Armin was talking about, he said it was really salty. They seemed to be really intoxicated by the outside world. I wish you would wake up soon Levi, I want to see it with you”

 

**Day 8**

“Mikasa and the others forced me into staying in my room now, I’m so sorry Levi. I can’t be the first person you’ll see when you wake up. Although, I often sneak in during the night to give you kisses. Please don’t beat me up for this. I miss you.”

 

**Day 10**

“I had to sleep all day after the check-up  with Hanji~san’s. It seems like the titan in me vanished completely. Isn’t that great Levi? I can finally call myself human again.”

 

**Day 15**

“heichou, please wake up. I need you.”

 

**Day 20**

“Hanji~san went to your room and said that you were looking a lot better now. It made me all excited knowing this. I wish I could go to your room though, but now I can’t. I’m sorry.”

 

**Day 22**

“I’m sorry heichou, but I don’t think I can go with you anymore. I woke up this morning and my legs were numb. Hanji~san only gave me a dreadful look and apologized. But I’m okay heichou. I’m okay. All that I’m thinking is you. Please always think about that.”

 

**Day 23**

“heichou. I’m sorry.”

 

**Day 25**

“Levi, I’m still waiting. I’ll hold on until you wake up. I wanted to tell you all the things. I know my body can still hold on until you wake up. I’ll wait.”

 

**Day26**

“I’m scared heichou, I don’t want to die. Not without seeing you. Not without hearing you say you love me again and again. I don’t want to die without knowing you’re okay. Heichou, I’m scared. I’m really scared. I wanted to see you.”

 

**Day 32**

“Levi, do you know the word “Reincarnation”. They say if the love is true then there’s a chance for them to meet again. That very thought has kept me going until this day. Levi, please live a good life. Then, after all this, in a peaceful place where titans are now long forgotten we could enjoy each other again. I’ll be waiting. I love you Levi. Until we meet again.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking time in reading this. This is a part of the ereri fic I have been working on for quiet a while now. Your feedbacks will be a great help. thank you so much (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ


End file.
